<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy day by Echo_D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725373">Lazy day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D'>Echo_D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would guess that binging a tv show could end up like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - y/f/s means your favorite show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy day in the compound as you and the rest of the team got back from a mission just two days ago, meaning everyone took the chance and relaxed in their own way. </p><p>So after lunch you decided to catch up on your favorite tv show, by yourself. You got to your bed, prepared everything and binged few episodes.</p><p>Natasha spent her afternoon with some light training session. After she was done, she made her way to her room, passing yours, but stopped immediately after she heard soft sobs coming from behind the door.</p><p>You were right in the middle of the last aired episode, which made you cry a bit, when you heard a knock on your door and muffled <i>It's me</i>. </p><p>"Yeah, come in," you said, recognizing Natasha's voice. You tried to get yourself together quickly, wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>"Hey, is everything ok?" Natasha asked, slowly pacing to your bed. </p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just -" you answered and gestured vaguely on your laptop.</p><p>Natasha furrowed her brow and sat beside you on the bed, peeking on the screen but she didn't catch anything that would gave her a clue what made you cry or what you're watching. </p><p>"What is that?" </p><p>"It's y/f/s and they just did a very emotional scene, which I didn't expect and it caught me off guard, that's all." </p><p>"Oh ok," she nodded.</p><p>"I know, it's just a tv show and I'm -"</p><p>"Hey, no" she interrupted you, "it's ok, everyone deals with stuff in their own way, tv show or not." </p><p>"Umm, thanks," you smiled, facing the redhead. You looked at her, reading her face, seeing nothing but genuine expression, reassuring even. You couldn't believe what you just heard. In your life, everyone always said you get too attached to fictional stories, they didn't understand how you can feel everything like if it was happening to you. You were just compassionate, that's all. Like how can someone watch something and not feel anything? Right? And now you were here, sitting in your bed with Natasha Romanoff, who just basically said she understands.</p><p>"What are you watching anyway?" she asked next, moving her hand to wipe a tear that you missed earlier, making you blush in the process. </p><p>"Oh, it's y/f/s," you answered, turning your head towards the screen, "it's about-"</p><p>"I know what it's about." </p><p>You quickly turned your gaze towards Natasha, beat of silence, and then you said, "Natasha Romanoff, I didn't know you were a fan!"</p><p>"What can I say, I'm a woman of many secrets." she grinned. </p><p>"That you certainly are." </p><p>"Can I join you?" the redhead asked. </p><p>"Sure," you said nervously. Shifting on the bed you waited until Natasha made herself comfortable and pushed the play button. You made a mental note to ask Natasha to watch it with you next week too. Another mental note was to try to keep your heart rate steady if you end up next to Natasha this close ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>